La tercera es la vencida
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: Taiga desea ir a la playa,pero necesitará los cuidados de Ryuuji...¿será acaso que después de pasarla tan bien juntos algo pase que cambie su relación?...One shot! espero les guste ;D


**La tercera es la vencida**

El cielo se veía muy claro, sin casi ninguna nube, azul y radiante, sí, era un día perfecto para andar en bicicleta y quizá dirigirse a un campo a tomar un picnic o a una playa a bañarse y disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano pero, para Aisaka Taiga no se le facilitaban estas cosas...

-Ryuji…Quiero…ir a… la playa-Decía Taiga entre bocados, mientras comía un gran plato de arroz servido por Ryuji en su comedor  
-¿La playa?...no lo había pensado-El peli azul se veía un poco curioso ante la idea, no había planeado nada respecto a sus vacaciones y, mientras pensaba se alimentaba poco a poco de lo mismo que la tigre  
-pe-pero…-La tigre empezó a moverse muy torpemente y se notaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro-pero…-  
-¿Qué pasa Taiga?...-Por un segundo el peli azul volteó a ver a la temerosa tigre de bolsillo, observaba sus pequeñas piernas y delicados brazos, su largo y rebelde cabello y su tierno y perfecto rostro envueltos en un río de angustias, aunque la verdad el chico disfrutaba el observar a la pequeña chica  
-Ryuji…quiero ir a la playa…-La delicada chica de pronto se levantó, a toda velocidad y con toda su fuerza corrió hacia el chico que la miraba asustado, lo levanto hacia la pared y con su rostro todo sonrojado le empezó a gritar  
-¡RYUJI!¡LLEVAME A LA PLAYA!...¡NO SE NADAR!...¡RECUERDALO!...por favor Ryuji…-lentamente la tigre bajo al peli azul asustado y, al tocar al fin el piso el chico miro la escena en la que se encontraba la chica, sola, sin protección, vulnerable y sin saber cómo actuar, torpe y agresiva, si, esa era su Taiga…  
-¡Bien, bien! Te llevaré, prometo que te cuidaré…lo prometo Taiga, y ¿Cuándo quieres ir?-le decía el chico a la peli castaño que sonreía ampliamente  
-¡Hoy!-De la nada, Taiga sacó una bolsa llena de cosas para un viaje playero, al parecer desde hacía rato estaba lista  
-¿Q-Qué es todo esto?-Decía asombrado el peli azul…aunque de taiga se podría esperar todo  
-Mi equipaje… apúrate a ir con el tuyo, anda, ¡ve!-la peli castaña tenía una gran sonrisa que realzaba su ternura, en sus ojos se notaba la emoción que esta tenia y el chico sin más poder acepto de inmediato y se dirigió a empezar a acomodar  
-listo Taiga, aquí tengo todo lo necesario, incluso llevo algo de comida, por si despierta tu apetito-El peli azul veía la emoción de la pequeña chica, y no hacía más que sonreír ante la inocencia de esta, si era verdad que en algunos momentos se portaba agresiva, egoísta y muy impulsiva, pero de cualquier forma ella seguiría siendo vulnerable, incluso con su fuerza sobre humana  
-¡yes, yes!,¡Vamos Ryuji!-Grito la peli castaño antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia la parada del autobús

Ryuji y Taiga llegaron a la playa juntos, era temprano, maso menos las 12 del día. El sol estaba a toda potencia, la luz era penetrante y directa, el viento era perfecto, ni fuerte ni débil y este provocaba una leve brisa del mar que mojaba lentamente el pequeño cuerpo de la tigre que se encontraba recostada en su silla tomando el sol, que por cierto venia en su equipaje, junto con otra silla para su acompañante, una gran paraguas que servía como techo contra el sol y una mesita para colocar bebidas o platos con comida, si, era el paraíso.

Después de acomodar todo Taiga obligo a Ryuji a hacer distintas actividades para su diversión, en especial aquellas que significaran no entrar al agua. Pescar, jugar voleibol, quemados, buscar caracoles, conchas, incluso un twister (su bolsa tenia bastantes cosas),etc. Y al fin de cuentas terminaron donde al inicio, en las sillas playeras, ya bastante agotados, sobre todo la pequeña tigre.

-Oye Ryuji…-La peli castaño se notaba más segura de sí que lo normal, esto le llamo la atención al peli azul  
-¿Qué pasa Taiga?...¿Algo sucede?-Al ojos de delincuente le sorprendió mucho esta actitud, por lo que por un segundo le preocupó mucho  
-Nada Ryuji, solo te quería decir…gracias…-La tigre compacto estaba con sus lentes de sol, con ojos cerrados y supuestamente leyendo una revista que le tapaba toda la cara y no le permitía ver su rostro a nadie pero, bajo este papel se encontraba una cara feliz y sonrojada, muy sonrojada  
-E-EH?...¿es de verdad?...no estoy soñando verdad, Taiga…¡Taiga!-Cuando el chico volteó a ver a su pequeña amiga se dio cuenta de que se había dormido y no pudo evitar darse un pequeño zape en la cabeza, la observo unos instantes dormida, parecía muñeca…su muñeca, su pequeña chica si, esa que siempre lo golpeaba, le gritaba, lo maltrataba y robaba su comida, su pequeño tigre, su Taiga  
-Ahí Taiga…si tan solo…si tan solo no fueras tan inalcanzable, mi pequeña Taiga…mi muñeca-El chico concluyo su dialogo con un beso en la frente de su amada que, como siempre protegía, la observaba dormir, terminó su beso y continuo con uno en la mejilla, este lo disfruto un poco más y antes de que se alejara la tigre compacto se levantó de la nada y le dijo sonrojada:  
-¡Ryuji, recuerda que a las tres son las vencidas!-La pequeña chica se lanzó sobre el peli azul dándole por fin un besó en los labios, no se dieron cuenta de quien los miraba o si los miraban, ni el lugar, si la hora ni nada solo podían sentir los labios de ambos, carnoso, dulces, un tanto salados por el mar pero…deliciosos, pasaron los minutos y aún seguían con su arduo beso, tierno e intenso hasta que por fin la chica se separó un poco y de la nada el peli azul gritó:  
-Amo la playa!- Taiga lo miró con asombro para después hacerlo con ternura y después continuaron lo que dejaron pendiente…su beso.


End file.
